Ui Tamaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Hospital Clothes= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Swimsuit= |-|Shadow= |-|Magia Report= |-|Doppel Shitori Egumo= |-|Shitori Egumo= |-|Shitori Egumo (Post Metamorphosis)= |-|Familiars= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Ui Tamaki (環 うい) is the younger sister of Iroha Tamaki and a character in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Ui mainly appears in Iroha's flashbacks, where she is seen staying in the hospital with Nemu Hiiragi and Touka Satomi. Before the game events, Ui learned from Touka the existence of magical girls, witches and Kyubey (Touka learned all those things from a book written by her uncle). One day Ui, Touka and Nemu got caught up in a witch barrier, where they saw Iroha fighting a witch. There they also met Kyubey, whom was approached by Touka; the girl asked it more informations about magical girls and witches and, when she learned that magical girls become witches when they taint their soul gem, Touka explains Nemu and Ui her plan to save Iroha. Ui, Touka and Nemu’s wish was to steal Kyubey’s abilities, in hopes of creating a system to prevent magical girls from becoming witches. Unfortunately, the rush of collected impurity threatened to turn Ui into a witch on the spot. As damage control, Nemu summoned a Rumor to remove Ui’s identity as a human being, and stored it in the newly-disempowered “Little Kyubey” for safekeeping. Without any mind or emotions, Ui’s body was at no immediate risk of turning into a witch and was put inside Eve's main jewel. After Little Kyubey reunites with Ui’s body and the Magius regain their memories, they help Iroha rescue her from inside Eve. They were successful but when all seemed to be fine, Alina merged with the Rumor of the Fur God and took control of Eve (that Rumor allows Alina to grant a wish to cold-hearted people in change of part of their lifespan; since Eve is a being with no heart and lifespan, Alina took away Eve's freedom). After Alina’s defeat, the witch goes berserk and attempts to re-absorb Ui. Her rampage is stopped by the Little Kyubey, who merges with it as a replacement for Ui. Thanks to this, the witch is pacified, and the Doppel system is maintained within the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel | At least 4-A Name: Ui Tamaki | Shitori Egumo, Eve Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 11 (Confirmed in the Leaving the Nest Looking Skyward event) Classification: Magical girl, Iroha's sister, Doppel of Suffering, Happy witch Powers and Abilities: |-|Ui Tamaki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ui should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Acausality (Is one of the four girls who isn't recognised by Ultimate Madoka), Suffering Absorption (Can transfer all the magical girls' grief to herself), Magical Energy Manipulation (Can collect everyone's magical power and make a huge energy sphere with it), Danmaku, Platform Manipulation (Can create platforms under her enemies and release magical energy from them. Ui can also use platforms to travel quickly), Time Travel w/ her cellphone, Flower Manipulation and Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Curse Inducement w/ her Connect, Negation w/ her Connect (Can negate damage cut on enemies), Healing and Targeting w/ her "The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria, Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her "Because She Shines Too Brightly" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "What Kind of Person Will I Become?" Memoria. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Because the World is Filled With Wishes" and "Treasure of This One Moment" Memoria, Emotional Manipulation w/ her "Determination for the Future" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Jewelry Manipulation (Can turn the pain absorbed from others into gemstones), Power Augmentation (Its power increases in tandem with the number of gemstones adorning it), Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. |-|Shitori Egumo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6 and 7), Large Size (Type 2. Will eventually become Type 5), Flight, Claw Retraction, Happiness Embodiment, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Concept of "Happiness"), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Dark Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Disaster Inducement, Earth Manipulation (Can shake the earth indiscriminately), Energy Manipulation (Can use energy blasts from her eyes), Danmaku, Emotional Manipulation (Can transform emotions into energy), Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation and Impurity Absorption (Can control the tainting of a soul gem absorbing its impurities), Corruption and Sleep Manipulation (Her mere presence can taint the surroundings. If someone isn't used to her impurities, they suddenly feel weak, may faint and their concentration and powers drop considerably), Willpower Manipulation (The impurity caused by her mere presence can reduce magical girls' enthusiasm and induce doubts in their mind), Damage Reduction (Can cut the damage of every magical girl but Iroha), Jewelry Empowerment and Jewelry Manipulation (Can use her jewelries to keep her body stable), Suffering Absorption and Emotion Absorption (Can increase her power absorbing curses released by magical girls and emotional energy released by humans), Astroremkinesis (Can absorb energy from the planet and consume it until she becomes a huge celestial chunk), Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation and Disease Manipulation w/ her familiars (Can steal magical energy, memories, eyesight and emotions from magical girls and witches), Shapeshifting (Eve's familiars can shapeshift their legs into anchors), Air Manipulation (Eve's familiars can generate tornadoes to gather objects nearby). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Lifespan Manipulation (Doesn't have a lifespan), Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Ui's strenght and powers) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Showed to be much stronger than Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet. Was believed by Magius to be powerful enough to fight Walpurgisnacht, whom is so strong that Magius admit they can't defeat her together; Homura herself, who has witnessed Walpurgisnacht's power several time, said that Eve is as strong as Walpurgisnacht) Speed: At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi) | At least FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K via sheer size Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi), higher as a Doppel | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Completely unharmed by the combined forces of Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: '''Planetary (Can absorb grief from magical girls around the world) | Universal w/ Entropy Manipulation '''Standard Equipment: Soul Gem | Jewelries Intelligence: Unknown | Below Average Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. The power to absorb magical girls' grief is too much for Ui and this caused her soul gem to taint really quickly. Ui's Doppel cannot move and dodge attacks; its sword and shield are purely decorative and can't be used as weapons | Eve's jewelries are something like a barrier, keeping her body stable (since it’s a body formed by external energy, very unstable by nature); the big gem on her necklace is the core jewel that’s spreading energy across other gems. By breaking this gem, Eve would not be able to keep her body stable and dismiss. Notable Attacks/Techniques: uimemo1.png|"Because She Shines Too Brightly" Memoria. uimemo2.png|"Because the World is Filled With Wishes" Memoria. uimemo3.png|"Determination for the Future" Memoria. uimemo4.png|"Future Planning Survey" Memoria. uimemo5.png|"Look There" Memoria. uimemo8.png|"Mysterious Memorial" Memoria. kyokosummemo1.png|"Now, We Treasure Hunt" Memoria. uimemo6.png|"The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria. kyokosummemo3.png|"Treasure of This One Moment" Memoria. uimemo7.png|"What Kind of Person Will I Become?" Memoria. *'Is It Okay Even If I'm a Rookie!?:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Ui's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 40%, curse her opponent and negate damage cut. *'Luce Speranza:' Ui's Magia allows her to absorb magical energy from the surroundings and release it from her kites as multiple energy streams, finishing her enemies with a huge energy blast from the ground. It also allows her to curse her opponents. *'Doppel Shitori Egumo:' When her soul gem turns black, Ui transforms into her Doppel, Shitori Egumo. This Doppel allows Ui to absorb pain from her friends and turn it into jewels. It then causes a massive explosion, whose power depends on the number of jewels owned by the Doppel. However, the Doppel cannot move at all that it cannot avoid attacks. Also, although it holds a sword and a shield, they’re just decorations that cannot be used as weapons. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Ui can use several types of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Because She Shines Too Brightly:' Increases Ui's attack and her gained magical power. **'Because the World is Filled With Wishes:' Increases Ui's resistance to status ailments and the MP Gain from Accele discs. **'Determination for the Future:' Gives Ui resistance to charm. **'Future Planning Survey:' Increases Ui's gained magical power and decreases enemies' magical power. **'Look There:' Increases the magical power gained by Ui. **'Mysterious Memorial:' Gives Ui resistance to status effect inducement. **'Now, We Treasure Hunt:' Increases the damage dealt by Ui's blast attacks and gives her resistance to charm. **'The Stories (Rumors) Also Know:' Allows Ui to restore her health and to take an attack in the place of an ally. **'Treasure of This One Moment:' Increases the damage dealt by Ui's blast attacks and gives her resistance to dazzle. **'What Kind of Person Will I Become?:' Increases the damage dealt by Ui's blast attacks, charged attacks and the MP Gain from Accele discs. Key: Ui '''| '''Shitori Egumo (Eve) NOTE: Eve's card uses the kanji "星". That kanji generally means "celestial body". If we want to distinguish among stars, planets and satellites, we use three different elements; the second element is always 星. In Europe, the difference between stars and planets was pretty ambiguous. In our times, there are still people who call Venus "the brightest star of the sky" and, in astrology, it is used to call planets "stars". Until Galileo's times, even the sun and the moon were considered planets, due to their apparent movement. In Japan, planets are associated with the five Chinese elements and have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. Thus we have: 火星 (Mars), 水星 (Mercury), 木星 (Jupiter), 金星 (Venus), 土星 (Saturn). Uranus, Neptune and Pluto (discovered years later) are called: 天王星, 海王星 and 冥王星. The fantasy planets that appear in literature generally have the "星" (''-sei'') suffix. In this context the "星" kanji is used for planet Earth, because the closest star to Earth (the sun) doesn't admit that kanji but is referred as "日" (hi). Gallery ui moemura.png|Ui's illusion tells Homura to come to Kamihama. ui_shaft.jpg|Ui's art by SHAFT. ui_art.jpg|Ui's art by syaorin. eve_concept.jpg|Eve's concept art by Inu Curry. 101908_eve_power.png|Eve with Touka's Doppel. eve.jpg|Shitori Egumo (Eve). eve4.png|Eve burns Kamihama City. eve5.png|Eve's full appearance. eve6.png|Ui inside Eve's gem. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4